


It Ain't Me, Babe

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything is over on Gauda Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't Me, Babe

Let's get this straight; I am not a hero, not by any stretch of anyone's imagination. I want that clearly understood. I was part of Blake's Seven because I didn't intend to spend the rest of my life on a god forsaken prison planet, and going with Blake was my only chance of escape. I guess I stayed because I had no place else to go, no place safe at any rate. And, yes, I went on lots of raids, even killed a few Federation troopers, but only because Blake or Avon made me. I'd have kept myself to myself if it had been up to me, well, except for the odd theft now and then—just to keep body and soul together. You know the thing I mean. But Blake had other ideas, and after he left Avon kept right on.

Then when Avon killed Blake and I survived, I thought maybe I'd end up on that prison planet after all. But Blake's new people fought off the Federation and took me along with them. They weren't so bad, I guess, only madder than hell at Avon, which I can't say I blame them for, except he was already dead, so they couldn't do anything else to him. They seemed to take to me, though. Blake had told some good stories it seems, and they respected my peace loving soul—didn't make me fight or get into any of the violent stuff. Oh, I opened a few security buildings and Federation strongholds for them, which was okay and not too dangerous, but mostly I just taught some of the younger ones with the gift how to open things people wanted to keep closed. It wasn't a bad life, even if it was a bit lonely now and then.

I never really expected our side to win. I mean, who could have expected something as big as the Federation to fall apart? Would have made Blake happy; even Avon would have seen the irony in the barbarians winning. Only Blake would have said the Federation were the real barbarians—but you know what I mean. Anyway, we did and then they needed someone to bring all the parts of the rebellion together. Blake should have been the one; after all, he started this whole thing, but dead men make good martyrs, not presidents, And they couldn't agree on anyone else—too many rivalries. Somehow, they decided I had the closest connection to Blake and people would see me as a continuing part of what he started. I guess I don't really mind being president. The pay is good and the work is pretty much done by the parliament, but I do mind being called a Hero of the Revolution. Heroes do things like get killed for causes. I almost did that once, and once is more than enough, believe me. So I'll be president, but don't call me a hero.


End file.
